In Another Life
by Damaja Onalie
Summary: NaruxNephrite. Just a few days remaining before the wedding of Naru Osaka and Umino Gurio. A mishap caused by a Meteorite Shower proves to put quite the damper on the wedding.


_**In Another Life.**_

_**Chapter One: The Unexplained Occurrence.**_

Years have passed since the heroic acts of the Sailor Senshi once again provided peace to the entire galaxy. Crystal Tokyo was a peaceful place. People allowed to go about their lives without major conflict. This goes extra for the soon to be married couple of Naru Osaka and Gurio Umino.

Gurio has changed a lot since the dorky exterior he once sported in school. Contacts now instead of those overly thick glasses. Although, he still sported his shaggy looking light brown hair. He usually wore the required attire of his place of work. A buttoned up white shirt with black slacks. Gurio thought he was the luckiest man in the world to be soon marrying the love of his life, Naru Osaka.

Naru has also changed a bit since her years in school. Not the defenseless little girl she once was, Naru recently took up Kendo. Now, a known name in the area as a top instructor of the art, Naru is now more than capable to fend for herself incase things get rough once again. Normally, Naru is dressed in a medium length orange skirt, reaching barely below her knees. Her once shoulder length hair now extended down to the small of her back. Usually tied into a long braid for obvious reasons. Naru was happy with her life with Gurio, but deep in her heart, even if she didn't realize it, she longed for another man…

" Usagi, come on, I should've had my dress picked out by now. " Naru whined as her best friend Usagi was being slow in getting ready. "Mamoru will be here when you get back, comeee onnnn. " She said, hearing a female's whiny sound.

" Aww, alright Naru. " Usagi yelled out.

The door next to Naru opening up, out stepped her best friend, Usagi. Naru looking to the flushed face of Usagi began to laugh, shaking her head slowly.

" Can't you two ever give it a rest? " Naru asked, still laughing.

" What, I have no idea what you are talking about. " Usagi said as a matter of factly.

The two of them bursting into laughter, they walked out of the one bedroom apartment into the hallway. Making their way down the hallway, down some stairs, they reached outside. Usagi looking up to the sky, she tilted her head a bit.

" Luna said for all of us to be extra careful tonight. The Meteorite Shower has an eerie feeling to it. She's probably just overreacting though. " Usagi said, as she approached the black convertible parked in front of the apartment building.

Walking over to the driver's side, she opened the door, dipping into the car's seat. Naru opening up the passenger's side door, she too slipped into the car, taking her seat.

" We should be careful though, just in case. " Naru said, pulling the seatbelt over her chest, clicking it in place.

Usagi doing the same before revving the car to a star.

" We can do lunch too, we'll make it a whole day of just you and me hanging out. " Usagi said, Naru nodding.

Usagi pressing down onto the gas, the car took off down the street. A few minutes later, Usagi pulled into the parking lot of a very elegant looking shop. Turning the car off, both her and Naru unhooked their buckles, getting out of the car.

" Now, I can't spend a whole lot, Usagi. " Naru said, Usagi laughing.

" Yeah, with Gurio working at that high class lawyer firm, you could afford this whole store. You can't trick me. " Usagi said, using a sing-song voice for the last part.

Both of them laughing, they pushed open the door to the building, feeling the cool air rush against them. Walking into the store, they began to gaze around at all of the elegant wedding gowns displayed in the building. Usagi grabbing Naru by the arm, quickly dragging her over to an elegant looking pink gown. Both girls' eyes sparkling at the sight, Naru thought about it a bit.

" Don't you think it looks a little too….much? " Naru asked, tilting her head slightly.

" It's beautiful, try it on. " Usagi said, as one of the store's workers approached them.

" You would like to try this on, no? " The sophisticated sounding woman asked, her noise pointed slightly upwards.

" Yes, she would. " Usagi said, as she drug Naru off towards the fitting rooms, the snob worker following.

Naru stepped out of the dressing room, attired in the flowing pink gown. Usagi's jaw dropping, Naru did a little spin, looking at herself in the mirror, falling in love with the dress.

Usagi and Naru looked to the woman.

" How much? " The two of them asked in unison.

" Four-Hundred Thousand Sixty-Six Yen. " She stated.

Naru biting her lower lip, looked to Usagi. She nodded quickly, Naru nodding to Usagi. She looked to the lady, nodding once.

" I'll take it. " Naru said.

Shortly after, the two of them walked out of the store, Usagi toting a big white box. Walking to the vehicle, she set it down gingerly in the back seat.

" Can we keep it at yours and Mamoru's place? " Naru asked. " I don't want Gurio getting curious and looking at it. " She continued, Usagi nodding.

" Of course, Mamoru won't mind at all. " Usagi said, smiling sweetly before the two females got into the vehicle, Usagi starting it up.

" I don't know how I could thank you Usagi. " Naru asked, laughing slightly.

" Well, you could thank me by letting me take you to go get accessories for it. " Usagi said, a smirk on her face.

" This is going to take hours, isn't it? " Naru asked, Usagi nodding.

" Oh girl, you know it. " Usagi said, laughing before the two of them drove off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Pushing the door open, Gurio Umino walked into the two bedroom apartment he and Naru lived in.

" Naru dear, I'm home. " Gurio spoke loudly, hearing no response.

Walking deeper into the apartment, he looked to the table holding their home phone. Seeing a loose piece of paper, he lifted it up, looking to it.

" Went out with Usagi to do wedding stuff. Be back tonight dear."

Gurio's expression turning into a scowl, he crumbled the paper up, throwing it and his briefcase across the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Night had fallen, Naru and Usagi sat at a circle shaped table, both of them sipping from a clear glass cup each. The two catching up, laughing, making jokes about Mamoru and Gurio. All of a sudden, Naru's facial expression softened, turning into a slightly sad one.

" Usagi, can I ask you a serious question? " Naru asked, picking up a single French fry, taking a bite out of it.

" Sure Naru, of course you can. " Usagi said, taking a bite into her hamburger.

" Has…Mamoru ever…hit you? " Naru asked, saying the last two words in a very soft voice.

" No, he's never. Wait… " Usagi paused as it finally hit her. " …Does Gurio? " She asked solemnly, Naru slowly nodding.

" He doesn't really like me…going out. He's going to be mad for a week that I even went out with you today. " Naru said softly, her voice breaking every once in a while.

" I don't like this Naru, you're going to stay with me and Mamoru tonight. " Usagi said, Naru opening her mouth to object, Usagi cutting her off. " That's final, no objections. " She said, Naru smiling softly as Usagi polished off the rest of her burger.

" He's been doing it since we got engaged. It's just that, he's under a lot of stress at work, and it gets to him. " Naru said, eating a couple more of her fries.

" That doesn't matter Naru. Mamoru is stressed all the time about work, but he doesn't hit me. Nobody deserves that. " Usagi said, getting a little frustrated. " What, next you're going to tell me you're still going to marry the creep. Ew, I knew there was a reason I was always freaked out about him. " She said, looking to her friend to se her head lowered.

" You don't understand Usagi. He's all I have. What am I supposed to do, move in with you and Mamoru? " Naru asked, Usagi opening her mouth to object, this time it was Naru's turn to cut in. " No, I couldn't. You two need your privacy just like I need mine. " She said, looking to her watch, her eyes widening greatly.

" What is it? " Usagi asked, defeated in this battle of words.

" Gurio's home, hurry, we need to get back. " Naru said, Usagi getting up.

The two of them rushed out of the sitting area. Right above their heads, the Meteorite Shower had begun. Streaks of light littered the sky, as Naru and Usagi quickly entered the car, speeding off.

A few minutes passed as they pulled into the Umino Residence. Naru opened her door, climbing out of the car.

" Naru, wait. " Usagi spoke.

" Yes Usagi? " Naru asked, looking to her closest friend.

" If things get too rough, please come over. " Usagi said, tears welling up in her eyes.

" Usagi… " Naru spoke softly, tears filling her eyes as well.

" Promise me, Naru. " Usagi said, Naru nodding slowly.

" I promise. " Naru said. " Goodbye Usagi. " She spoke, turning before walking up the path, entering the building.

Usagi didn't move an inch for what seemed like forever before slowly driving off into the night.

Making her way up a flight of stairs, Naru reached a door. Reaching down, she gripped the door knob, twisting and pushing it open. Slowly stepping into it, Naru hoped Gurio maybe went to sleep by now. Stepping into the place, the door slammed shut behind her, causing her to yelp out, jumping slightly.

" Where were you? " Gurio asked, standing behind her.

" I.. " Naru began but before she could mutter a whole word, she felt a stinging slap across the right side of her face, knocking her down to a knee.

" YOU KNOW WHAT I EXPECT FROM YOU! " Gurio shouted out.

Naru covering up on the floor, started crying.

" I know and I'm sorry. " Naru cried.

" SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! " Gurio shouted, roughly kicking Naru in the side, toppling her over. " If you EVER do not do as you're instructed to do, the consequences will be much MUCH more severe than they are right now. " He said, looking down to Naru as she said nothing.

Leaning down, he grabbed her arm, ripping her up to a stand.

" DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? " Gurio shouted into the weeping face of Naru.

Sobbing at this point, Gurio nodded slowly, shoving her to the ground.

" Get to work on my dinner. " Gurio spat as he walked out of the room, leaving her on the floor crying.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Meteorite Shower was in full effect. Streaks of light danced across the sky. People stood outside of their houses, watching the magnificent sight. Couples held each other, watching the phenomenon.

Deep within the forest all was quiet. Too quiet. A slight breeze blew through the forest began to increase heavily. Trees shaking violently with the strong gale force wind, what looked like a rip in the sky opened up. Without warning, a giant beam of black light shot down from it, landing right in the middle of the forest. The entire population of Crystal Tokyo would've seen this if they were not too focused on the Meteorite Shower.

The black light fading away, a lone figure laid sprawled out on the ground. A slight groaning sound escaping his mouth, he brought himself up to his knees.

" Mmm, where am I? " He asked himself before placing both hands onto his chest, his eyes widening greatly. " Am I…alive? " He asked before pushing up to a stand, running through the forest on a mission.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Naru approached a small building with the word "Kendo" across the top of it. Pushing the door open, she was greeted by one of the other instructors.

" Naru, there's a man here to see you. He said he's heard a lot ab… What happened to your eye? " She asked, Naru covering it up quickly.

" Nothing, I fell coming up the steps last night, kinda distracted by the Meteorite Shower is all. " Naru said, the instructor too ditzy to realize what had really happened.

" Oh, you needa be more careful girl. You're bringing us new students in every day. " She said, pointing off to the side at a somewhat tall man's back. " He's a total hunk, if you don't snag him up, I just might. " She said in a sing-song voice.

" Haruna, soon I'm going to be a married woman, I can't be interested in other guys, have you lost your mind? " Naru said in a hushed voice, before both girls began to snicker.

" Go see what he wants. " Haruna said, Naru nodding.

Naru felt strange about this man. He was attired in a dark grey pair of blacks with what looked like a dark grey jacket as well. The man's hair flowed down mid way on his back and it was also a very dark red color, almost black even. Naru's heart dropped. This couldn't..

Stepping closer…closer….closer until she was directly behind him. Slowly raising a shaking hand up to touch the man, he turned around, looking down to her with a gentle smile.

" How about that Chocolate Parfait? " The man standing there was none other than Naru's love from what seemed like another life ago.

" …Nephrite? " Naru asked, her jaw dropping slightly.

" In the flesh. " Nephrite said, Naru collapsing to the ground in a heap having just fainted.

Luna was right, the Meteorite Shower did have unforeseen outcomes.

(A/N: A little cluttered, I just wanted to get the focus of the story noticed as soon as possible. Uhh, I don't own anything to do with Sailor Moon, plz don't sue. Most of all, read, review, and enjoy~)_**  
**_


End file.
